


脑洞延伸pwp

by Vickyzwy



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: ❗️ooc❗️年轻的教宗au邓布利多的设定是教宗，性格也是教宗老格还是那个黑巫师❗️车技烂❗️没剧情





	脑洞延伸pwp

❗️❗️❗️  
口交，限制射精，口塞，镜子play  ，dirty talk  
请确定可以接受再往下看

 

 

 

 

邓布利多伸手拽住格林德沃的金发，强迫他的脸贴到自己在白色底裤遮掩下鼓鼓囊囊的性器上，“舔。”

“乐意之至，圣父大人。”

格林德沃舔弄几下布料上渗透出的前液，用牙齿叼住底裤边缘，缓缓拉下。邓布利多那根如他本人一样漂亮到极致的性器弹了出来，淫液蹭到了格林德沃修剪整齐的金色小胡子上。他笑了笑，伸出舌头把淫液舔净，随即把战场转到了爱人粉嫩漂亮的性器上。

邓布利多注视着魔王伸舌沿着自己阴茎的青筋舔弄，那条鼓动众生为他效力的银舌，现在正围着自己的马眼打转，那张能掌握人生死的嘴里，正塞着自己戳刺着的性器。这场景让他处在了顶峰的边缘，身后花穴也不受控制地流着淫水。

可是就在他要射精的前一秒，格林德沃吐出了嘴里的阴茎。

“盖尔……”

“圣父大人，”格林德沃装作可怜委屈的样子示意教宗看向自己的胯间，可是那根狰狞可怖的紫黑色巨物却出卖了他的真实想法。

格林德沃的手不安分地揉搓着教宗挺翘白皙的臀部，两团半球在他的手中捏圆搓扁。手指浅浅划过穴口，却死活不再进行更深一步的探索。

邓布利多咬着嘴唇，看着脚下跪着的异瞳巫师，“起来，”转身把刚刚站起来，还没站稳的格林德沃推倒在自己的床上。随即翻身上床，伏在魔王身上，伸舌乖巧地在格林德沃颈间吸吮舔弄，花穴却不安分地蹭着身下勃发的巨物。股间淋漓的淫水让润滑显得多此一举，邓布利多用手掰开自己的臀瓣，把手指塞进穴口为自己扩张，沉下腰身，努力把穴口对准身下巨物，一点一点地吞咽，直到整根没入。

格林德沃注视着自己粗壮得有些可怖的性器一点点被吞进爱人身后的小嘴，紫黑色的柱状物和雪白的臀瓣形成了强烈的色彩对此，薄薄的红色圆环包裹着险些吞不尽的阴茎，刺激着他胯间巨物的又一次胀大。

邓布利多还没等自己完全适应，就迫不及待地晃起腰，准确地让体内的柱体撞到自己的敏感点上——他知道怎么让自己舒服。

金发巫师眯着眼，双手把持着邓布利多的腰窝，看着身上人面露潮红，淫荡地呻吟着，涎水从来不及闭合，只顾着吟哦的双唇间滴下。他舔了舔嘴唇，像一匹诱捕猎物的狼，温顺的小羊进了圈套，现在是时候收网了。

他猛地抽出自己的性器，掏出魔杖为身上被变故吓的一愣的小教宗上了个阴茎环。“圣父大人，您身份尊贵，怎么能让您这么疲惫呢？”还没等邓布利多反应过来，他就从为所欲为的上位变成了任人摆布的身下人。

“嘘——不要那么心急，”格林德沃看着他的小阿尔迫不及待地把自己的花穴往他的阴茎上顶，想要重新吞下去，反而移开了性器，在邓布利多的大腿内侧磨蹭着。

他伏下身子，衔住一颗红果，舌尖刺激着乳孔，轻轻地吮吸着，“阿尔，给我生个孩子吧，这样这里就有奶水了。”他用手按揉着邓布利多柔软的胸部，嘴里吸吮出啧啧声，好像里面真的有甘甜的汁水。

蓝眼睛的教宗被吸得身上泛起情欲的潮红，后穴去空荡荡地无人抚慰。“插进来，”教宗尽力控制着自己的声音，不让自己太颤抖。

“圣父大人，您说什么？”格林德沃停下自己在教宗颈间流连的嘴唇，抬眼无辜地看向身下的人。

“我……命令你，插进来！肏我！啊——”教宗的尾音被忽然捅入的巨物刺激得变了调，粗大的龟头在他的敏感点上来回研磨，原本缠在格林德沃腰间的双腿无力地垂下，大开。邓布利多双手不自觉地在金发巫师的背上抓挠，口中只剩淫荡的呻吟。

“圣父大人，您下面的小嘴好热情啊，吸得紧紧的不让我退出来。”  
“圣父大人，您的小穴真的好热啊，软软的肠肉一直在亲着我的阴茎。”  
“圣父大人，您淌的水真多，您仔细听我肏您的声音，咕叽咕叽地直冒泡呢”  
“圣父大人，您看这还有一小截没吞进去，您吃饱了吗？”黑巫师一边说一边领着邓布利多的手去摸二人交合的地方，小教宗被高热的阴茎和疯狂抽插出的白沫吓到，慌忙羞愤地收回手。口中却难以抑制地呻吟得更大声。

“圣父大人，您看您现在的样子，像不像一条发情淌水的母狗，跪着求我肏你，求我把阴茎放到你空虚的淫穴里吃得饱饱的。”邓布利多被粗暴地摆成跪趴的姿势，体内的柱体蹭着敏感点转了一圈，刺激得他险些趴下，却又被强迫着抬头看向对面不知什么时候出现的镜子。镜中的自己浑身潮红，眼睛湿漉漉的，只顾淫叫的嘴角淌着涎液，阴茎已经憋得紫红，却只能可怜巴巴地翘着。像是为了让邓布利多看的更清楚，金发恶魔缓缓抽出自己的阴茎，邓布利多看着镜中的自己，屁股不自觉地向后够着，想把那根狰狞的巨物重新吞下。他眼神迷离，不由自主地伸出舌头舔着镜中的自己，却被拽着头发拉走，口中塞进了一个口球。

“圣父，您在布道的时候也会这么淫荡可口吗？我应该在你布道的阳台上肏你，让话筒收录进你恬不知耻的呻吟，让你射在你的讲稿上，再强迫你跪着舔干净。”

嘴里塞着口球的邓布利多只能发出含混不清的呻吟，涎水从嘴角淌下，滴到纯白的床单上，荫湿了一大块。

“圣父大人，我的小阿尔，你要去哪啊？”格林德沃掐着教宗的脚踝，把因不堪蹂躏爬走的邓布利多拽回，狠狠地撞进已经被干得红肿外翻的肉穴，重新开始新一轮的抽送。

“我还没射呢，我们一起好不好？”  
说着取出了教宗的口球，把阴茎环解开。  
过于猛烈的射精让邓布利多翻着白眼，浑身痉挛着晕了过去。而格林德沃也在几次抽送后射进了蜜穴里。

“阿尔……”格林德沃吻了吻邓布利多的眼睫，欣赏着教宗身上溅了满身的精液，还有两腿间因没有了自己阴茎的堵塞而缓缓流下的白浊，“晚安。”


End file.
